The Legend of Spyro: The Return (REMASTER)
by RememberPastGlory
Summary: They survived! And they found annoying friends. Friends that help, friends that will put their lives on the line for dragon kind. Dragon or not, they will not stop. They shall be victorious. Maybe then they can all live normal lives. Pffft. Sure, that'll happen. (Now, Mr/Miss/Mrs/Ms Viewer, you might be wondering... this was a thing before? And yes... it was. Read if ya want)


The Legend of Spyro: The Return (Remastered)

Well, isn't this special. Fucking hell, I'm alive. What the fuck? Why am I here? Oh yeah... this is my last chance to make it right. Now, I know I promise to keep doing, trying, whatever I said, to keep this going. But I don't find the motivation anymore. Fact is, I've registered for the army, and that doesn't even cheer me up. I feel like I've let people down by even not explaining why I've stopped

Now, making this because I can, same rules apply. I don't care if it isn't perfect. This is for me kinda.

Disclaimer: I own non of the characters that are in the game. You know it's all still owned by Activision. I do own my oc's doe. Deal with it.

 ** _Awake and Away_**

The sun was starting to rise behind the mountains overlooking the sweet Valley of Avalar. The water glistened as the rising sun touched it with its powerful rays that could blind someone waking up staring at it eyes on. The grass started blowing in the light wind that was coming from the mountains was giving out a small whistle and the trees swayed dropping leaves to the ground below them.

A dragoness was laying on the valley's soft grass as the wind rolled by cooling her body while she slept. The dragoness was a Darkish purple dragon, darkish pink underbelly, silver horns on her head coming out of he side and the top. She has a silver tail blade also. The wind started to pick up and she started to wake up. As she started to stand, she started to take a look of her surroundings and she noticed the area she was in in a matter of seconds. "Avalar?" She said in almost like a whisper. She then started to grab memories what happened previous.

 _It was the middle of the Earth, they just fought bravely against The Darkmaster in which they won. The spirits of the dragon elders and Ignitus came to help the dragons and stuck Malefor in a new prison in the Earth._

 _"Go where Cynder? This world is breaking apart... But I think I can stop it... I think I'm meant to." Said an obvious male friend. This make was also a dragon, he was a purple dragon, golden underbelly, golden tail blade, golden wing membrane, golden curved horns and orange wings. He had golden spikes going from the top of his head to the bottom of his tail._

 _"Then I'm with you." Cynder replied as this friend lifted from the ground and a purple aurora formed around him and Cynder spoke the words, "I love you."_

 _Thus, the world was coming back together..._

But that didn't explain how she got out... And why did something seem to be missing? "Spyro." She said with worry. She started looking around the area for Spyro and found him lying on the ground not moving, she immediately went to the worst outcome. "Spyro! Come on, wake up!" She said yelling at him, but to no avail. Tears are starting to form. "Come on Spyro! I love you!" She says moving him up and down, he jolts up as he felt the movement.

"Oh Cynder, you're finally awake." He said calmly, but as he saw her face and he tears he last his calm.

"I'm finally awake?!" Cynder asked yelling. Spyro nodded in reply. "I wasn't the one lying there like I was dead." Cynder broke down, she was obviously really upset about Spyro napping.

"Oh Cynder, is that what you thought?" Spyro held Cynder tight for a hug, but dragons were on there haunches. "Cynder, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." This calmed Cynder down a bit.

"So *Sob* how did I wake you?" She asked, she got a simple reply.

"Up and down." She knew what he meant, but Spyro was holding back the truth. He heard the words for a second time. 'I love you' from the same lips. It's left him confused. He loves Cynder back, but he doesn't know how to express it.

After Cynder was fully calmed, they needed to decide what options to take. They were in Avalar.

"Well, we could be in Warfang by morning if we move after we eat." Spyro said looking at the lake. The sun had just gotten over the mountains and the sun's rays warmed both the dragon's scales.

"Really? But I thought we could have a bit of fun before we head home." Cynder said sounding upset.

"I know Cyn but, they're probably worried about us. I'll make it up to you I promise." Cynder just nodded and said, "Alright then 'Spy'." Spyro just laughed as she referred to him differently, not expecting it.

"So where is the food?" Cynder asked, Spyro pointed to the tree were apples were growing. "You're kidding me right?"

"Well, they're a healthy resource to keep us going until we reach Warfang." Cynder just shrugged as she had to agree with Spyro. He obviously wants to keep his 'amazing body figure'.

Cynder decided to take a bite and the reaction was priceless. "Oh my Ancestors! They are so good!" She said taking another bite. Picture her face being that of an excited puppy looking at a treat.

Spyro smirked. "I knew you'd like them. When you finish up, tell me and we'll get going." He said munching away on his apple

While eating, Cynder decided to ask Spyro a question. It was a question that was bugging her, but wasn't the buggiest... dictionary. "Spyro?

"Yeah?" Spyro looked right at her, he had just finished his apple.

"What are your mom and dad like?" Spyro was confused at first, did she mean his real parents or his adoptive parents, he took a guess.

"Well my mom ,Nina, was the kindest person I've ever knew and my dad was a 'go get them' guy as Sparx put it." Spyro replied to her question which made her laugh.

"You had to live with Sparx, how cruel." This made Spyro chuckle.

"Well, he got in trouble a lot and I kinda broke something of his... He put posters all over town about doing something to me. Boy did mom and dad have him for that." This made me Cynder laugh louder at Sparx being in trouble (AHHHH, old references... Delete memory! I miss my old book, but I am glad I stopped writing it). "I did feel bad though. I remember crying a lot in my youth. I just... never belonged."

After a few more minutes, Cynder had finished her apple (According to my iPad, apple still needs to be spelt with a capital at the beginning. Well done Apple auto-correct. Nothing ever changes).

"I'm ready Spy." Cynder told him, Spyro just got up from his haunches and moved into the direction of Warfang. Luckily, it was a path and he remembered was south of the cheetah village which was in the north. He remembers because of the map he found while in the city after the siege was won.

Walking down the path they begin to play a game. "I spy with my dragon eye, something beginning with... M. Cynder said with thought.

"Hmm, M?..." She nodded and looked around the area. He saw it, it wasn't in the area, it was in the distance. "Mountain." Cynder was shocked at his timing... Very quick.

"Wow, you're good. I should have picked your muscles." Spyro blushed and smiled. "You're turn." She said.

"I spy with my dragon eye, something beginning with..." He then looked at something he thought he would never see and his eyes grew wide. "Apes!"

"Spyro, you're only supposed to say... Wait, what?!" She looked where Spyro was looking and saw them, they were chanting and cheering for some reason. Spyro without hesitation ran to their position (Near trees) with Cynder close behind. He charged them with out them knowing and as the others turned around they quickly launched themselves at Spyro but Cynder come from the shadows and tail whipped them to the ground. Spyro and Cynder were no back to back or tail to tail. Spyro whispered a plan into Cynder's ear. She nodded and lay on the ground with her hind legs keeping her backside in the air. Spyro grabbed Cynder at the bottom of her underbelly and hold on with his front paws (It's not what it looks like :3) and with the power in his hind legs stood on them (I promise... It isn't what it looks like!) And he started spinning Cynder in circles. She the. Looked from the floor and started shooting poison at the apes. They all started to run away screaming while the ones that got hit ran away screaming... But with poison burns. Spyro then put Cynder down making sure her front paws landed on the grass first then gently putting her backside down.

"That! Was! Amazing!" Came a voice from the behind the trees. Spyro and Cynder went to investigate. They had stumbled upon an ape camp. In the camp remained no ape but 1 big cage. Then went towards the cage and what they saw shocked them. Three dragons around there age were in the cage.

The first was a blue dragon. His underbelly was coloured yellow which also possessed a strange symbol on it. He had his yellow horns going out to the sides and then come in to meet, it looked like a circle. His spikes on his back were black, and really sharp looking pointing up. His wings colour was blue with the membrane being black and again the same symbol on his underbelly was on his wings. His tail was like a sharp sword. This dragon most likely wields ice as an element. Another feature was a scar on right eye (Sound familiar).

The second dragon was pretty scrawny. He was a yellow dragon. His underbelly, spikes, and wing membrane were orange. His Silver horns were like lightning bolts, as was his tail. He probably wields the element of electricity (Why does it seem familiar).

The bigger looking one was definitely an Earth dragon. Light green dragon, dark green wing membrane and underbelly. His Bronzed horns were curving forward and his tail was like a club. He had scars all over his belly (I've scared myself...)

They all look bruised, dirty and tired. They were all lying down on the muddy ground, but only one was awake. He perked up once he saw Spyro.

"Who are you?" Asked Spyro.

"A dragon." He said. He obviously hadn't lost his sense of humour, but the dragon did wince as he said it.

"I'm going to need a little more detail." Spyro asked politely hoping to get a normal answer... How he was wrong.

"I'm 16, wield the element of fire... I know it doesn't match my scales so shush. These two idiots are my friends and we got captured on our way to Warfang." He said moving his head side to side on nearly every word.

"And you were out here during the war...?" Cynder asked but didn't know his name.

"Firstly, my name is Ignis." The dragon said without a witty remark (Lol, when I put witty, the word suggested to be the word to follow was banter! That's great banter!... It really is :3). And these two ugly gits are Storm *pointing at the yellow scaled dragon*, he's just...watch this... Slow." And if on cue he got his head up from the ground and replied, "I'm faster than you moron!" He then noticed his current situation. "And the other one is Rocky the fatso-" Again, as if on cue, another head came up. "Ughhhh... it's muscle... You're just jealous. Wait, why do you two look like Spyro and Cynder? I bet you two are attention seekers just claiming to be them so you can get credit. They both died saving the world two weeks ago." Cynder looked at the Green dragon and heard is words. They responded by looking at each other with utter shock. But before they spoke, Ignis butted in. "Secondly, the war ended two weeks ago." Said captain obvious.

"The war ended two weeks ago?!" Cynder shouted in shock.

"Where you under your egg shell all this time?" Said Storm, are all these dragons rude? Well, there was a small "Good one" from one of them, and giggles from the other.

"No, we were unconscious for around 1 week and 6 days and 23 hours... 59 minutes." Spyro said to be specific, while trying to take the piss.

"Wait... You're saying you're the real Spyro and Cynder? Ignis asked, then looked to his friends. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! OMA, I haven't laughed so hard since Storm shit his pants during class!" He laughed on. "Yeah... Wait!"

"Want me to prove it?" Spyro said.

"Go on then." Spyro then looked towards a tree in the dragons vision. He took aim. "Let's start with Fire." Spyro would shoot some fire at the tree and it would burn, then came a sigh from the group. Then came Cynder. "Oh Spyro, how will you ever put it out?" She asked sarcastically. "I'll use my electric breath." He did as such and hit it not doing anything as he intended. The three dragons gasp at his elements... They know now but Spyro continues. He continued with his ice breath which put the fire out immediately. "And to show more proof, time to bust you out. Spyro would then step back, he would run as fast as he could and with all his might head butted the cage door open. He immediately fell holding his head, that would hurt any earth dragon, but no earth dragon would ever open a cage that strong. "You okay Spyro?" Cynder asked worried. "I'm fine!"

They looked back to the dragons and they were all bowing to them. Then Ignis said, "Forgive me Ancestors for I have sinned." Spyro held a chuckle but quickly said.

"Get up, I'm just a dragon like you guys, you don't need to bow down to us." The three dragons look up quickly.

"But you and Cynder saved us all! Holy shit man, you should be getting paw massages from us and our life savings." Storm said, the three nod.

"No, we saved the world but the real heroes are the ones that fought the entire war... And didn't come home." Spyro then remembered Ignitus, he had a tear in eye. "They died for us, they are the real heroes."

After a while, the three started finding food around the camp and eating it. It was now getting darker.

"We better get going, we need to be in Warfang by tomorrow. You guys coming?" Spyro asked, they stopped eating and looked at Spyro... Then something was loud and hurt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! OMA! OMA! Spyro is asking us to come a long!" It was Storm. Ignis looked at Storm and said "Idiot. Acting like damn fanboys." Then looked at the two.

"Of course we would Spyro. That's if we're not a bother."

"Of course not." Said Cynder. "Let's move."

And they start heading down the path to Warfang. It was still quite early, maybe late noon. It got darker because the sun had gone in. "So, where are you guys from?" Asked Spyro. If they came from somewhere, other dragons may be there.

"We are from the Mersey River near the Shire forest in the north west. We left for the city because we were mad." Ignis said.

"Why were you mad?" Cynder asked.

"Mad is crazy for a start, and our village said that the war was still going on, that Malefor wasn't dead and shit like that." Rocky said.

"Oh, well I hope that they think you're all okay." Spyro said.

"Thanks, but the authorities would like it." Storm said laughing, the others joined in.

"Why?"

"Because, every night on the 31st of October is Halloween right?" Spyro nodded, Cynder was confused. Ignis knowing her past told her it was when little kids dress up as heroes of theirs. She nodded in understanding. "Well, we always pulled a prank on our local school and we never got caugh." Storm said proudly. They all laughed.

"Ignis, is the best though. Jumping over anyone, juking them... everything was done."

"We were never caught, but I imagine it would be so horrible. Everyone laughing and staring. Embarrassing."

Silence...

Then...

"So, how far out are we?" Asked Ignis. It was a stupid question as they could see the towers.

"Around... 5 minutes judging by the towers."

"Man, I can't wait to meet everyone! It's going to be so awesome meeting Volteer." Said Storm. The faces of his friends showed everything.

"How do you know the name of Volteer?" Asked Cynder. Storm and Rocky looked panicked... morons.

"Ignore these two. We know them because they're Guardians... it'd be stupid not to know them." It was a smart answer by Ignis. It worked well. He did faintly call his friends "cunts", but was not headed by Cynder or Spyro.

"Do you guys know how to fly? Asked Spyro, he had to explain himself though. "Because, that gate is shut for a reason."

"We can, but not well."

Meanwhile in the Dragon City...

A golden dragonfly would wait as the last search party would come back in. As they did, the Electrical Guardian came to see him on the walls with the Earth dragon behind him.

"Sparx?" The Electric Guardian said his name. "Me and Terrador have news..." He said regretfully.

"Well Volteer, spit it out. I want to here you talk for once." Sparx said to the Electric Guardian, Volteer. The Earth Guardia, Terrador then spoke.

"That was the last search party and it's showed no success. And we are beginning to think Ignitus, Spyro and Cynder have perished." Sparx would immediately tear up but didn't go without a fight.

"You're lying! My bro and Cynder are not dead! Keep searching!" He yelled as he punched Volteer, obviously not effecting him.

"Sparx. You've been up here for two weeks. You've hardly ate for once and you look tired. Go get rest." Said Volteer, Sparx went right up to Volteer.

"But he might come while I'm gone!"

"Sparx, come here." Said a strange voice from behind.

"Mom, dad?" He flung himself at his mom and dad and hugged them both. "I failed mom! I never protected my little bro!" He said unleashing his tears (Sparx was born first in my opinion).

"You never failed anyone. We know he left you here, but he wasn't being selfish. He did it for your wellbeing." Sparx's father, Flash said.

"He saved the world on his own terms, he could have left it to break but he saved us." Sparx's mother, Nina said. Sparx begin to sob less and his parents started guiding him to their home they are in now in Warfang. Due to the work of Malefor, the swamp lands were taken and many dragonflies moved to the Dragon City and made their own area thanks to the Guardians. "Let's go and get you some sleep." The two Guardians start to follow behind but shock would take them back.

"Figures approaching the city! 5 small figures coming from the north! Shouted a mole.

"Get on the scope, dragons?" Mason asked. Mason the Mole was promoted to Commander of the Guard after the war with Malefor.

"Aye, sir! 5 young dragons! This got Sparx's and the Guardian's attention.

"Is it them!?" Shouts Terrador.

"What's all the commotion?" Asked the Ice Guardian, Cyril.

"Sir!" Shouted the mole. "IT'S THEM!"

Meanwhile, back with Spyro.

"I really don't think I could have done it without Cynder, Ignis." Spyro said and Cynder blushed.

"I was just a liability." Said Cynder.

"How was you Cynder? You saved my butt many times. Remember that time with that weird thing on the cliff in Avalar? It was choking me 'till you used your fear to scare it."

Cynder once again blushed.

"Thanks Spy."

"Get a room." Said Ignis. They all laugh except Spyro and Cynder who only nervously laugh. Though they found the joke funny, the feeling they felt wasn't, but Spyro still needs to express it.

Looking forward, they see a light. "Hey, what is that coming at us?" Storm asked.

"Whatever it is, it's incoming!" Shouted Ignis. They flapped mid air. The light was coming at them with tremendous speed. It was small, but still could knock something down. It aimed straight for Spyro. It connected and Spyro fell to his down, landing on his back. His face then lit up.

"Sparx!" Spyro shouted.

"Spyro! My brother!" Sparx cried, he kept kissing his brother on the scales all over his face.

"Sparx?" Cynder face lit up to see Sparx... It was great to see him.

"You kept... You kept my promise." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I'd never break it." Cynder said smiling. Sparx hugged her tight and then sniffed. Letting go, he flew a bit back and hovered up straight. He saluted her and said:

"I Sparx, the legendary dragonfly, here by change your title from 'Terror of the Skies' to 'Savour of the Spy'." He laughed and said, "Thank you." As he hugged Cynder again.

"I accept this title, and will cherish it." Laughed Cynder. Sparx ruined the moment though.

"Cherry it? Thinking about food again? You'll probably eat Spyro next." He said.

"Well, that'd ruin my order. He's my main... you're my starter, Sparx."

"Mind filling us in?" Ignis asked.

"Shut up Blue Boy, having a moment here." Sparx said. "How rude."

Ignis immediately took dislike to this dragonfly. "So who is this Spyro?" Ignis asked holding his anger.

"He's my brother. Let me explain. The Fire Guardian, Ignitus put me flowing down a river and his mom and dad adopted me. Oh, the temple was under attack at that time." Spyro said. They all said 'Oooooh' in realisation.

"They are all waiting for you bro! Even mom and dad are here!" Spyro's head shot up.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting!" Spyro said spreading his wings. The others did just as quick. They had a run up and then jumped, flapping their wings. They flew towards the Warfang at high speeds. They got to the gate and landed in the top. Walking fast towards them were the Guardians.

"Spyro... You're alive!" Terrador said.

"We had lost hope." Said Cyril.

"This is amazing, marvellous, stupendous, tremendous-" Volteer began.

"Don't start that again Volteer! But I agree with him." Said Cyril.

"Where were you?" Asked Volteer.

"In Avalar." The Guardians looked baffled. How did the search parties miss them? "How did the search parties not see you?"

"I don't know." Said Spyro.

"Well, let's go inside where we can explain hear everything... Who are they? Asked Terrador, noticing the dragons behind Spyro.

"A couple of dragons we found being tortured by Apes." Replied Cynder.

"Hmmm, okay. Let's go talk about this in the temple.

Scene change

In the temple, everything was fixed and looked new. They obviously fixed this place after the walls. The Guardians all had a special cushion to sit in. Green for Earth, yellow for Electricity, light blue for Ice, and red for Fire. They all sat down while Spyro ,Cynder and the rest stood.

"First of all, where is Ignitus?" Cyril asked in a somewhat British voice. Spyro put his head down and began to tear up. "Spyro, is something the matter?" Spyro never responded, Cynder hugged him. "Spyro, shall I tell them?" Spyro shook his head. He looked up, still the tears went down his snout.

"Ignitus... Never made it, he sacrificed himself in the Belt of Fire to get us across the canyon. I could have saved him... It's all my fault." Spyro broke down to the floor covering his eyes. Cynder followed after him, hugging him.

"Crazy bastard." Terrador whispered to himself. They bowed their heads in respect to their fallen leader, partner, friend. "The minute he told me that people will need me to keep order, I knew he was up to something." Once Spyro had regained his stance, thanks to Cynder, Terrador then asked how the world was brought back together. Spyro told them everything. "Wow, thank you Spyro..." The Guardians then looked to the other three. "So, what happened to you? How were you captured?"

"Well, on the way to Warfang, we were ambushed. We were to surprised and fought are best only to be tied up and thrown in a cage. We ate scraps and the conditions were worse than a one star hotel." Ignis said. They knew 'Hotel' meant motel. "Thank god these two came along. We would have been dead if it weren't for them."

"That is interesting young dragon and thank the Ancestors you're ok. But where did you come from and are there more dragons there? Asked Cyril.

"Yes. We came from the Mersey River near Shire Forest. There must be around 2'500 dragons in my village but we are surrounded by two others." Said Ignis. Terrador's eyes grew wider and his mouth hung open.

"We will send a group of Cheetah's to investigate and tell them about the war being over. They will hopefully fill the homes that are empty in Warfang." Said Volteer. "Now, we will show you to your homes."

"One request?" Says Spyro. "May our homes all be next to each other?" Cyril smiles.

"Of course. We had your home made ready, and these three can live next door to you. The street you lived on was preserved for some of the most richest dragons, but they can move into the 3 rooms one next door." They all cheer. But what about Cynder?

"What about Cynder?"

"She's with you Spyro. I hope that's okay... It is also a double bed." Cynder is quick to a thank you but Spyro only sweats.

Scene change

After being shown to their homes, Spyro and Cynder quickly get some bread from the 'Thank You' basket from the Guardians and eat a slice after cutting two slices up. They went to there rooms where the double bed was. Spyro picked his side and Cynder picked her's. They got into the bed and both said good night. But they never went to sleep. Both just looked away from each other (This is why it's rated M. I', not going to say it twice. It's M rated, yet people younger than 13 see this shit everyday). Spyro began feeling a presence down below. His something began poking out of his slit and his immediately blushed at the site of it. He turned around quickly to see if Cynder fell asleep. At the same time, Cynder turned around to ask if Spyro a question. As they turn, their lips meet and the both immediately move away and both blush. Spyro's 'presence' began growing bigger. "Oops, sorry Cynder." Spyro says blushing. "I'm sorry Spyro... Heheh." She also blushes. But then she felt something hit her underbelly, something really low down. She looked down and saw Spyro's erected item hitting her underbelly. "Spyro?" She said. Spyro never responded and just blushed with a silly smile... "Ummm..." She was speechless. "Why is that-" Before she could finish Spyro jumped and flew out the window. The cold air sending his item back in his slit. Cynder followed in close pursuit. "Spyro come back!" Spyro never listened, he flew into the park and hid very well. When Cynder landed and couldn't see him she went to the nearest tree were Spyro actually was hiding, but didn't see him. She began to sob. "I should've told him I loved him right there... I'm just a stupid dragoness!" Spyro hated to hear her cry. But he now knew she loved him too. Spyro tackled Cynder kissing her lips and closing his eyes. Cynder saw it was him and closed her eyes also. Spyro stopped the kiss and said, "I love you too Cynder! You're not stupid, you're a real smart, beautiful dragoness and I will never leave you." He said kissing her again. "I love you too Spyro. Why run though?" She asked.

"Because I got scared when you saw my...'item'." Spyro looked down in embarrasment.

"I didn't say I didn't like it Spyro." Cynder said giving him and amorous look. She then kissed Spyro and Spyro started kissing Cynder. They lay there making out until falling asleep in each other's arms... They were fast asleep.

 **End.**

 ** _And that my friends is what Undertale can do... wait, wrong script._**

 ** _[Take Two]_**

 ** _And that my fien..._**

 ** _[Take Three]_**

 ** _*Sneeze* Fuck it, it's staying in. So, fuck the script. It's back, kinda. I didn't change a lot because I didn't want to. And by the way, I have an Undertale fandom problem. Love it too much. So there are bound to be a lot of references in this because I can't stop. However, yeah. It's back... hopefully better. And tings... just tings. I also want to say that the story is going to go in the same direction. And yes, I want you all to know I will be finishing it. The gym tires me, so this is a good way to waste... I mean spend my time._**

 ** _Currently listening to His Theme... As I said, the fandom took me over. I also feel Chara isn't evil. So, if you're an Undertale fan and you want to rage at me, I'm upmfor a debate, this has no meaning by the way, I just want a debate. So basically you've read this for no reason. Good for you. I'm still an asshole._**


End file.
